degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:DegrassiLover1994/~ Chapter Two ~
At the dot with Adam and Clare Adam: '''So… Eli told me what really happened to your eye. '''Clare: Its no big deal. Adam: '''No Clare it’s a huge deal! He- '''Clare: '''Its okay Adam! I’m okay. Really! '''Adam: '''Okay… '''Clare: So… umm what’s Eli like? Adam: '*Smiles* Why do you ask? '''Clare: '''I don’t know just wondering '''Adam: '*See’s Eli walk in and Turns to Clare and smiles* I don’t know why don’t you ask him '''Clare: *Looks confused* Adam: '''Hey Eli over here! ' '''Clare:' ADAM NO!! Eli: Hey guys! Adam: Come sit! You can have my chair I was just leaving 'J'' ' Eli: What?! Adam?! *looks at Clare* Hey. *Sits down* Clare: Hey. Uh thanks again for yesterday. Eli: No problem. Uh do you wanna drink or something? Clare: *Smiles*Sure Eli: Okay. Ill be right back. Fitz: *Walks in. He saw Clare with Eli and Walks up to her* Clare: *Looks up at him* Fitz: So it was because of emo boy wasn’t it! I guess ill have to go teach him a lesson then won’t I? Clare: NO! PLEASE DON’T! Fitz: *ignores her and walks up to Eli* Hey emo boy I heard you like Clare. Eli: Yeah, What's it too ya? Fitz: STAY. AWAY. FROM. HER. Eli: And what if I don’t. Fitz: '''Then your dead. '''Clare: '''STOP IT MARK!!!! '''Fitz: *Turns to Clare* C’mon Clare your coming with me.*Takes her hand* Clare:*Tries to pull away but can’t* Eli: LET GO OF HER Fitz: I’m gonna tell you this one more time. STAY AWAY FROM HER! Eli: NO. YOU.DON’T TOUCH HER. DON’T TALK TO HER. DON’T EVEN LOOK AT HER. Fitz: *Steps closer too Eli* Protective much? Eli: *Steps even closer to him* VERY. Fitz: *Looks at Clare* you’re so not worth it. *Leaves* Eli: *Turns to Clare* Yeah you are. Clare: *Smiles* Thanks. Again. I'm REALLY sorry about him. Eli: Don’t be. He's a jerk I know. Do you need a ride home? Clare: Do you mind? Eli: Not at all. C’mon In the car Eli: This your house? Clare: Um yeah. Thanks for the ride. *gets out of the car looks through the window* Um Eli, can you do me a favor? Eli: Sure. What is it? Clare: Stay away from Fitz. He’s kinda the jealous type. Eli: *Laughs* I’ve noticed Clare: *Laughs* I’m serious Eli. I know him, he will try and hurt you. Eli: Okay. Just for you. *smiles* Clare: *Blushes* Ill see you tomorrow. Okay? Eli: Goodnight Clare. Clare: Goodnight *smiled* Eli: *started to roll up the window* Clare: Eli! Eli: Yeah? Clare: Do you wanna maybe grab a coffee or something after school tomorrow? Eli:*'''Smiles* Yeah, ill see you then. '''Clare: *Smiles* Kay. Bye. Eli: Bye. *rolls up the windows and drives away.* At school the Next day with Eli and Adam Adam: '''Hey Eli, how’d it go with Clare yesterday? '''Eli: Good. Really good. Dude I owe you one. Adam: '''No problem. So did you ask her out yet? ' '''Eli:' Ya we are grabbing a coffee later. Adam: '''*Smiles* Good '''Eli: Why did you want us to go out so bad in the first place? Adam: '''Because I hate Fitz and uh you don’t seem to bad yet. ' '''Eli:' *Laughs* Yet? Ali: *walks over* Hey Adam where’s Clare? Adam: I don’t know. It looks like St. Clare is late too school. ''' '''Eli: St. Clare? Adam: Don’t ask. ''' '''Clare: *Comes running* Hey guys! Ali: Where were you? ''' '''Clare: I slept in. KC: *Runs around the corner into Clare causing Clare too drop everything* Oh umm, sorry let me help you. Clare: Don’t worry about it I got it. KC: *Looks at her* So how have you been? Clare: I’m… Great! Just run along to your preppy little Girlfriend. KC: We broke up Clare. Clare: Awh why? Oh wait let me guess… You found another girl way cuter and- KC: Look I’m sorry for everything and I just wanna be friends Clare: Ill think about it. KC: Okay well uh thanks I’ll see you later. *leaves* Eli :'''Who was that? '''Clare: Nobody. It was just KC. Adam: '''Gurthie? Oh I know him he’s Drew’s friend. ' *Bell rings for class* They all go to class *Adam and Clare have class together* '''Adam: '*Whispers to Clare*''' So how was Eli last night? ' '''Clare: '''He’s a nice guy. '''Adam: '''I heard you guys have a little date tonight. '''Clare:' *Blushes* Yeah. Teacher: CLARE! ADAM! QUIET DOWN PLEASE! Adam and Clare: Sorry At lunch Ali: '''So do you wanna go to the mall after school? '''Clare: Um I can’t. I have plans. Ali: What are they? Clare: Oh umm I'm going to the dot with Eli. Ali: I KNEW IT!!!! I KNEW SOMETHING WAS GOING ON BETWEEN YOU TOO!!! Clare: We’re friends Ali. Ali: Clare, it is soooooo obvious that Eli likes you and it’s obvious that you like him back! Clare: Really?! You think he likes me? Ali: Yeah! I’m sure of it! By the way he looks at you, talks to you, talks about you! Plus Adam told me. Clare: *Smiles* He talks about me? *Eli and Adam come sit with them* Eli: Hey. *Looks right at her and smiles* Clare: Hey. Ali: So Clare how about Tomorrow? Clare: What about tomorrow? Ali: Mall? Clare: Umm… I don’t know yet. Ali: C’mon Clare I got buy a dress for the dance! Clare: Ugh! Fine! Eli: '''What Dance? ' '''Ali': The Junior/Senior Dance! Adam: Ali you’re a Sophomore?' ' Ali: Hopefully Drew’s will ask me and if not we can just sneak in Clare: We? What do you mean we? Ali: C’mon Clare I can’t do this alone! Clare: NO ALI! Ali: But Clare I - Eli: I can get you guys in if you really wanna go. Ali: REALLY?!?! OMG YOU’RE THE BEST ELI! Looks like I wont need Clare after all. Clare: *rolls her eyes* *Bell rings* Category:Blog posts